Doom Comes In Pairs
by Siriu
Summary: Cowritten by Jessi the Fangirl spelling?. The other Loonatics go off for a bit, and Ace gets a couple of guests he hadn't expected. Preserved as memories of a pathetically bad childhood.
1. The Beginning of The End

Ace glared,"What do you mean 'We're going with Siriu to a family reunion!' "

Lexi ignored him, and shoved her bags into the back of the jet,"Siriu's family has a couple many political enemies, and her 96 year old grandfasther needs capable bodygaurds to insure he isn't injured, how many times do I have to repeat?"

"And you're leaving me!"

The pink bunny stood up and glared at him,"Oh, come on! He's a frail old man who could be killed any minute! It's only for three days."

Ace was loosing it,"Three days! You have any idea what could happen in three days?"

Siriu came in at this moment,"My gods, Ace! I'm sure you'll be just fine!"

Ace scowled,"Why does everybody have to go?"

Siriu sighed,"Okay, I'll leave Duck..."

Ace spun on his heel and started away,"No, no. Just, just do it without killing anyone, kay?"

He grumbled on his way into the main room, and flopped down on the couch. Lexi and Siriu walked in,"Ace, we're gonna go now. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get over it."

The two females walked back out, and they were off. Ace flipped on the TV, and was ready to veg out, when the doorbell rang. _We have a doorbell_? He walked over to the elevator. When it opened, he saw them; two pre-teen girls. Both had dark brown hair, one had brown eyes, the other blue green. The one with blueish eyes had dog ears, a tail, and paws. The other was human. They were yelling at each other and flapping an ancient road map,"I'm freaking telling you, Zakika, Anthrocon is so not in Acmetropilis!"

The other glared at her companion,"Kaitlyn, It is so here..."she stopped when she caught sight of Ace,"That the anthros are right in front of you!"

Kaitlyn glared at Zakika, and looked up,"Ooh... well, you were right, this one time!"

Ace was dumbfounded. "Who the holy heck are you people?"

The one named Kaitlyn elbowed Zakika in the ribs,"Ow! Uh, we're looking for Anthrocon 2772? Are you a represtentitive?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaityln glared and turned to Zakika,"See? I told you we shouldn't tamper with the sapce time continum, but _no_..."

The two began argueing again. Ace broke them up,"Heyheyhey! Lady, dog... lady... Are you two lost?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes,"Gee, you're a master of observation, ain't ya?"


	2. Pretty Cow

(Written by Zakia! I spelled her name wrong! Yay me!)

-

siriu

"Shutdda up, would ya!" shouted Zakia at Kaitlyn, "Yes, we're lost. I'm Zakia,  
this is my lame compadre, Kaitlyn." She stared at him for a second... then  
meta-morphed.

Ace stared in amazement.

She meta-morphed into a black cat with a robotic left arm, and tares all over  
her body in different places. And they were all covered with cybernetics.

"What the heck!" shouted Ace

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that i'm a shape-shifter? This is my original  
form. So are you going to let us in? Its cold out here for Fall!"asked Zakia.

Ace gestured for them to walk in, Z did, Kait didn't. "KAIT! GET IN HERE!"  
shouted Z, and she came running. Ace then decided to give them a tour of the place. _Well, at least I'll keep entertained_... he thought.

Later, when the tour was over, Z&Kait both plopped their tired selves down on the couch. After a moment of pure boredom Kait got up and tripped over some random... thing.

And when Z got up and started laughing, she mad the painful mistake of stepping on Kaitlyn's hand and Kait reached up and bit her!

"OUCH!" came over the din as Ace came running towards the freakishly weird girls.

When he got there, he put a hand over his face and mumbled something close to a, "Why me!"

He looked at them again and watched in amusement as Zakia bounced around holding one of her feet and crying, OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! and Kaitlyn pointing at her laughing her head off.

Ace quietly sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed the large container of Cookies 'N Cream ice cream w/3 large spoons. He sat down on the couch and watched their strange antics w/a smile on his face. The second he popped the container open, the both stopped and turned to look at 'em.

"ICE CREAM!" They both shouted at the same time as they pounced him and began to dig in.

As Ace began to regain consciousness, he heard, Pretty Cow! over and over again every 5 seconds. When his vision cleared well enough, he saw that it was Kaitlyn who was saying that as Zakia scarfed the Ice Cream.

After... maybe 10 seconds, yeah, 10 seconds Ace found himself chanting, CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! with Kaitlyn as Zakia continued to scarf the Ice Cream w/2 of the 3 spoons in her hands and the other one laid on the floor bent out of perportion.

When Ace compared how much was left in the big container and her time, he realized something! When she finished, Ace got up and held her hand in the air and cried out, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have ourselves a new World-Wide Record!" "What!" asked Z&K at the same time, She broke the world record of the most ice cream eaten at once! She did it in 1 minute, and 23 seconds flat! The last one was 1 minute and 30 seconds(dunno if thats true or not, so don't take my word for it!)!


	3. Acid

Kaitlyn dusted herself off and glowered,"Not that this hasn't been fun, Mr. Bunny, but I need to get to Anthrocon! I need the Untitled goodness!"

Ace pryed himself from underneath the table where he'd fallen after Z called Kait fat. "What is Anthrocon, anyway?"

Zakia stood up,"Anthrocon is a convention where all those pshycotic anthro fans all get together and plot their world domination... and draw in each others' sketch books! We come from the magical era of 2006, when anthros were extremley popular. Kaitlyn and I came back from last year with a dream of future meetings, y'see, we wanted to see if our people had taken over the world or not."

Kaitlyn butted in,"So we stole some time warping equipment from Area 51, and came to your time. We wandered for gods know how long, before I got distracted by the shiny thing in your tower."

Ace frowned,"You came here because you saw something shiny?"

The two nodded. "Without any money or way of defending yourselves?"

They shook their heads. "Okay, no money. How 'bout self preservation?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth, reveiling sharp, pointy fangs held in braces,"I'm a _dog_ girl, meaning part dog. Who'd wanna mess with someone who could have rabies... or a gun?"

Zakia shrugged,"I only came with 'cause I'm probably a faster runner than her."

Ace was still confused,"Wait...You stole from the Goverment?"

Kait grinned,"This wouldn't be the first time!"

Z nodded sadly,"'S true."

Ace sighed,"What else did you steal?"

Kaitlyn crossed her arms," 'Steal' is such a cruel word; I prefer the term borrow."

Ace rolled his eyes,"O-kaaay... What did you borrow?"

The dog girl grinned, and pulled a tiny ball of fuzz from her pocket. Much to Ace's surprise, the bit of fur opend a pair of cute, dark eyes. It trilled and jumped on his face, sending Ace crashing back wards,"I found him in a entrapment tube. An't he cute?"

"AAAAAAHH! IT'S SPITTING ACID ON ME!"

Zakia smiled,"Yeah, he does that."

Ace tossed the little creature back at Kaitlyn, and it promptly started spittleing acid on her. Instead of panicking, the little weirdo giggled as the dangerous chemical seeped into her skin. He and Zakia just stood and watched as her flesh began to dissolve.


	4. Enter Villian

6:30:53, evening, Kitchen, Zakia's POV...

I stared at the insane friend of mine as the flesh on her hand began to fade away. I finally just jumped up and took the thing away from her... then I put it in another tube.

When I was done securing it into a safe place, I turned around to have something splat itself onto my face. Growling, I shape-shifted my eyes into that of Ace's and the what-ca-ma-higy burned away. When I stopped to try it, I realized it was... Pie. Apple Pie to be more specific.

"THAT DOES IT! THIS MEANS WAR!" I shouted as I picked up a near-by egg cartoon and threw the contents at her.

1:27:32 AM, morning, Living Room, Zakia's POV...

I plopped down onto the couch w/my 2 friends. "Gosh, i'm TIRED!" I said.

"Join the club." said Ace.

I'm hungry. I stated after a few moments and Ace looked at me,

"Are you serious! We just had a HUGE food-fight followed by cleaning it all up! PLEASE, tell me your NOT serious!" pleaded Ace and I followed his statement w/a shrug.

"She's a Cat girl. She needs to eat a lot of food to keep at her energy level. I'm actually not very surprised that she's hungry. Can you at least last until morning? Its late, and I want to go to sleep." asked Kait.

"Sure." I said and we all drifted off to sleep.

12:30:24, Noon that day, couch/living room, Kaitlyn's POV...

I moaned as I was gently shaken out of sleep. "Kaitlyn, Kait, K? Kaitlyn, Kait, K?" repeated Ace over and over.

I opened my eyes tiredly as I looked at 'em, "Yeah?" I asked,

"We need to go to the store, we're out of food. And do you know where Z is? I can't find her anywhere!" said Ace,

"Yeah, she's probably up on the roof doing her meditation ceremony. It helps her to stay calm and to shape-shift. EVERYONE like us can do it, but if you suddenly drop out of the meditation ceremony's, then you eventually lose the ability to shape-shift. Cats can always do it, but if they drop out for long enough, it just won't be as sufficient and it'll take longer to do it."

"Can you still do it?" he asked me,

"Nope. It ain't very common for Dogs to be able to, I was. But I dropped out of it. The ceremony was boring and it took WAY to long. But Z has been doing it all her life. Why? Dunno. You have to do it twice, once at the crack of dawn and again at night-fall. She'll have to take extra long since she couldn't do the night one last night." I told him and he nodded.

After several minutes of watching the news in silence, Zakia entered the room in her normal clothes and a bright cheery smile on her face.

"Hiya guys." she said, "Whazzup?"

"Not much, doc. But we do need to run a quick-trip to da store and get some food. We used it all in the food-fight yesturday." Ace told her as she nodded understandably.

"Gotcha. And assuming that Kait here has told you 'bout the ceremony which I finished just a few moments ago, lets roll!" she said as we packed up and went out the door.

1:09:45, Afternoon, Market, Zakia's POV...

Ace and I walked side-by-side as we picked up various foods. Kait was off in the Hair&Accessories section... or at least I think she is. Knowing her, she probably saw something/one and followed it.

I sighed, she can be very weird sometimes.

"Penny for your thoughts, doc." said Ace outta the blue,

"Its just... Kaitlyn can be VERY weird sometimes. I just wish there was 1 STINKIN' DAY when she could be NORMAL. Just 1, and i'd be happy." I stated sadly.

He chuckled lightly, "Well, you have my sympathy, doc.'

I flashed him a smile, "Thanks."

Then outta the blue, a huge explosion rang out! Ace and I immediately sprang into action and ran towards the explosion. When we arrived, we saw this weird girl.

She had soft flowing white hair. A purple waistcoat on w/black pants, black tanktop, black boots w/silver buckles, black fingerless gloves w/dark purple cuffs.

She had a victim in her hands w/a long sword at the persons throat. It had a dark purple jewel on the hilt which was golden. The sword itself was blood-stained which meant she had seen alotta action.

When I looked closely at her eyes, I noticed something... no eye color or pupil...

"Ace!" I said turning to him, "She's blind!"

She narrowed her eyes,"Follow me, and this poor, poor, dog-girl DIES." with that, she jumped back into the smoke and dust and disappeared!

I turned at Ace, "There's only 1 dog-girl in this entire town..."

"Kaitlyn."


	5. Actual Itailan in this chapter!

The blind girl took Kaitlyn away to a hidden place in the city. She tied the dog-girl up, and was now trying to get her to talk.

"Speak,"commanded the girl.

Kaitlyn shot her a look of innocent ignorance,"Speak what? Itailain? Okay! Ciao, per quale ragione sono tu cattivo?"

The girl was confused,"What?"

"I said, 'why are you evil?' "translated Kaitlyn.

_Oh no_, thought the girl, _This is_ not _gonna_ _be_ _easy_...


	6. Z K0

(Zakia's been UBER busy, but she'll type the next chapter up when she has the time. Stop yer nagging!)

-

siriu


	7. Can you hear me now?

(Dear Zakia,

My friggin' God! How long has it been since we spoke last! I'll tell ya, FRIGGIN' FOREVER! No pressure, but hurry up. Pweeze?

Peace out-

m3)

-

siriu


	8. You are now entering a demension of pie

Doom Comes In Pairs

-this chapter written by Jessi the Fangirl D-

(Back at the Loonatics HQ)

"What do we do now? Said Zakia, pacing back and forth.

Ace was silent for a moment. Then, "Why don't you just use that time-warping thing-a-ma-bob of yours? You could bring them back in a" –he snapped his fingers- "snap!"

-crash-

The two jumped at the noise, which came from the kitchen. As they approached they could hear voices:

"Mmm, ice cream!"

"There's ice cream all over us! How are we going to explain this? And it's on Bugs too!"

"So? Ice cream!"

Ace and Zakia skidded into the room to see two barely discernible figures (both were covered in the newly-bought ice cream).

"Uh…"

One of the figures turned around. Luckily enough, only her back was spattered with ice cream. She held a Bugs Bunny doll, which had ice cream on the tip of its ear.

"Oh, sorry, I think we landed in your ice cream…" she said, getting up, and kicking her friend, who was licking it off his fingers. In contrast to her, he was covered head to toe in ice cream.

"Ow!"

"Jacovie, stop eating the ice cream."

'Jacovie' glared at the girl before standing up and trying to brush ice cream out of his hair.

In the meantime, Ace and Zakia simply stared in shock (which the other two seemed not to notice until the girl looked up again).

"Do you have a washing machine we can use?" asked the girl, looking up. Spotting their startled expressions, she quickly said, "We'll only be a minute, we're covered in ice cream, after all."

Jacovie looked up. "Hey, Jessica, it's that bunny you- ow!" for Jessica had kicked him again.

"Shut up, Jacovie!"

"But I don't want to!"

"They had to leave _now_…." muttered Ace.

(somewhere else)

The door to Mator's room opened. Raven stepped inside.

"Mator?"

A slight _whoosh_ and a black robed figure appeared on the pedestal in front of her.

"Yes?" he said, lowering his hood. His black shoulder-length hair fell down, away from his pale face, making his eerie red eyes stand out.

"She's not talking," said Raven, stepping forward.

"Patience. She will talk in time," replied her master calmly.

"Define 'in time'," retorted Raven.

"Patience," he repeated. The tone in his voice was one of finality, and she bowed and walked out.


	9. I Lurves Bleach

(I'm now writing this story with Jessi the Fangirl...)

-

siriu

Raven wlked back into the room where Kaitlyn was being held; the dog girl was hanging upside down over a pit of Care Bears. The blind girl pulled a lever attatched to the chain, and it lowered Kaitlyn another inch twoards the fluffy evil.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

Kaitlyn was screaming bloody murder and failing like a mad woman,"AAAAAWAAAUUUGHH! THE LORD IS MY SHEPERD; I SHALL NOT WANT! HE MAKETH ME TO LIE DOWN IN GREEN PASTURES! HE LEADETH ME BESIDE THE STILL WATERS--!" She only stopped because Raven threw her onto the concrete floor,"Owwies!"

"You're going to be thinking 'owwies' when I'm through with you!"

Kailtyn began digging through her pockets, she pulled out a bunch of weird things that included:

1) A goat

2) Juicy Fruit gum

3) Four Stephen King novels

5) An MLP

6) Some comic books

7) Compact DVD player

8) Anime DVD's

9) A glazed ham, complete with pineapple and lettuce

10) An Uchiha Sasuke action figure (NOT A DOLLL!)

The little weirdo stuck everything back except the DVD stuff and the goat. She put a disc in the player and started watching it. The goat tried to eat Raven's cape.

Raven was getting mad,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kaitlyn shushed her,"I'm watching Bleach! And Ichigo's fightin' a demon!"

Raven screamed, veddy, veddy loudly.


	10. Omaigawd! A update!

A piece of nonsense- I tried to swing a piece of Fruit by the Foot with my mouth like they do in the commercials. So did my best friend Julie, my little cousin Stephanie, and my little sister Alison. We all failed and collapsed laughing.

(This chapter written by Jessi the Fangirl)

Ace collapsed on the couch, exhausted, and watched Jacovie and Zakia chase each other around. (Jessica had given up trying to trip Jacovie half an hour ago.) Zakia seemed have forgotten all about Kaitlyn with the appearance of new friends.

_What am I going to do? _Ace thought. _All I have are two lunatics, one missing dog-girl…and one normal person. _Although Jessica wasn't really 'normal' either: she whacked Jacovie upside the head when he suggested that they toss her Bugs Bunny doll in the washing machine. She was now trying to scrub the doll's ear clean, despite sufficient evidence that the ice cream was gone. The doll seemed to wear an annoyed expression.

"Tag! You're it!" shouted Jacovie, tagging Zakia(and nearly falling down in the process).

"No fair!" she yelled, and reached to tag him back.

Jessica looked up. "Who tagged who now?"

The insane friends ignored her as they continued to waste energy on their game, and she merely shook her head and continued to scrub her bunny's ear absentmindedly. She did this for a few minutes before noticing another lonely bunny, sitting on the couch.

"Um…hi."

Ace jumped and turned. Jessica grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

"That's okay," Ace replied. "I'm…just nervous."

"Why?" she asked as she seated herself next to him.

"Well…see, Zakia came here only a few days ago before you did, and she came with another girl, Kaitlyn…and she was kidnapped just a few hours ago," said Ace.

"Um…why isn't Zakia looking for her then?"

"Well…you guys just landed in our ice cream…"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Um…where's everyone else?"

Ace raised one eyebrow. "'Everyone else'?"

Jessica rummaged around in a messenger bag she was carrying, averting her eyes. "Like…the other Loonatics."

"Of to Siriu's family reunion. I can't believe they would just leave like that!" Ace said. "Why d'ya ask?" he added.

""No reason, no reason…" Jessica mumbled, pulling out a small book with Disney characters on it, and a pen. "Can…I have your autograph?"

Ace blinked. But as he opened his mouth to respond, a crash came out of nowhere. The pair on the couch leapt up, searching frantically for the source of the noise.

"Um…Jacovie? Are you okay?" Zakia asked, poking the boy, who was now sprawled on the floor.

"Ow! I think I'm bleeding…" Jacovie muttered. He looked at his hand, which was collecting all the blood that dripped from his cut arm. "Yeah…not good."

In the midst of everything, a shuriken (or a ninja star, in plain ol' English) was revolving in the air, floating a few inches above the floor, one point shining red, indicating where it had cut. A hologram sputtered to life, and a hooded figure appeared above the shuriken.

_"Testing…one, two, three…hey, answer."_

Silence.

"_Hey, I know _someone's_ there. Answer!"_

"_Just detonate it if they won't talk,"_ another voice shouted, apparently off-screen.

"Hey, wait!" Zakia crouched down, peering at the low-quality of the hologram. "Who are you?"

"_Oh, _now_ you talk…"_ the figure replied sarcastically. _"I'm going to assume you're…Zakia? And don't ask how I know,"_ it added.

"Alright…whaddya want?" Ace asked, crouching down as well.

"_Just a few questions…like, why haven't you come looking for your friend yet?"_

"_Hi, Zakia!"_ Kaitlyn pushed the hooded figure off, and waved at the four staring at the shuriken. _"Guess what? I got a Care Bear!"_

"There's…one hanging off your elbow…" noted Jacovie hesitantly, pointing at the pink teddy-like thing that was gnawing on Kaitlyn's elbow.

"_Oh…that would explain why my arm's feeling like it's falling asleep…"_

"_Enough! How, in the name of Matoré, did you escape!?"_ the figure shouted as it stumbled back into the hologram.

"_With the power of..um…CARE BEARS!" shouted Kaitlyn as she ran off._

"_Can I kill them _now_, please?"_

"_No, Raven. And why is there a pool of multi-colored cute things in the dungeon?"_

"_Why are you asking me?"_ was the last thing they heard before the shuriken imploded, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.

Silence again.

"Hey, can someone help me with my arm?" Jacovie asked. "It's kinda dripping blood."

---

When I bring Bugs into the bathroom and make him look in the mirror, I go, 'Go on, look,' and then, he'll look…really, really annoyed. Really! His reflection was annoyed! Seriously! That's kinda freaky, seeing as he's a doll.

Doom comes in pairs! Which is why I put me and Jacovie in there together(I think)!

Sorry for the delay.


	11. Enter MB

(Next chappie goodness... SALIVATE!!!!!)

-

siriu

Kaitlyn was in another Medeval torture device. Raven was trying to get her to talk.

"Now, answer me, where is the Black Gryphon's Claw?"

Kaitlyn's face twisted into a confused expression,"Is that some kinna fruit snack?"

Raven was getting mad again,"STOP COVERING, YOU'RE A SHAPESHIFTER, RIGHT?!"

Kait shrugged," I dunno. I was, but I got bored. Y'know, if you dyed your hair blonde..."

Raven pulled the lever, and the device began to spin. Round and round it went, Kaitlyn was screaming to be let off. Raven waited another 4 seconds, then let her down. Kait upchucked all over her," AWWW SICK, MAN!"

Kaitlyn wiped her mouth,"Eww... it's all acidy..."

Raven growled with rage and stomped out,"I'll be back, you psycho! And you _will_ tell me what I want to know!!"

K sat up. The room was grey and boring. No windows, no toys, no flame thrower. Real boring. Then she heard a scratching sound. "KITTY-KIT!!!!"

She ran over and snatched up a fat, grey and white cat; with a pink nose and big, angry eyes,"M.B.!" Kaitlyn recieved a slap across the face, and it was full of prickles,"Ows!"

"That's what you get for dragging me to the future and abandoning me, you imbicile!" Yelled M.B. in a high, nasally voice.

Kaitlyn ignored him and hugged him tight,"I lurveses youse, kitty-poo!"

M.B. struggled out of her grasp,"Well, let's go, you have to feed me."

"Going somewhere?"

(I'm not telling you who it is! MUAHAHAHAHAA!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 800 years! I've just gotten so lazy! WAAAH!)

-

siriu


	12. Chicago, 2006, Bugs Oh Bugs

Whee…chapters. I can't believe I'm updating so quickly!

…Do I put a disclaimer or something here? Because we don't own Ace.

Written by Jessi the Fangirl

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had gotten Jacovie patched up, he and Zakia were both up and running again.

-crash-

Literally.

"So…" –crash- "…where ya from?" asked Ace.

"Chicago…but it's in a different dimension," Jessica replied.

-crash-

"Didja come from the same place Zakia and Kaitlyn did?"

"I dunno…did they come from Earth, around 2006?"

"Yeah…"

Jessica shrugged. "I guess so, then."

"And why'd you come here?"

-crash-

"Me and Jacovie were testing out some super secret something-or-the-other…for the government. So until they track us down," she said, taking a sip of tea, "we're free to do whatever we want."

"Including adding a voice box in your toys," an annoyed voice added. Looking down, Ace saw the Bugs Bunny doll looking up at him, its face matching its voice.

"You'd think she'd have more sense, but I guess not. She actually had AI put in me!"

"Bugs, I thought you were supposed to be in my backpack."

"I don't want to be in your backpack."

"Then I'll _put_ you in my backpack!" Jessica scooped up the little doll, heading toward the living room.

"Hey! Don't put me in there! I'll get paper cuts! Do you know how many folders are in there! Put me down! I'm your conscience personified, you're supposed to follow my orders!" he shouted as Jessica attempted to stuff him into a drawstring bag.

"Hey! A little help here?" he called out to Ace, who was watching in slight confusion. The next second, his head was stuffed into the bag, and the strings were drawn. "Aww…crap."

"Sorry…Bugs doesn't like it when I travel," Jessica explained.

"Do your toys…_normally_ talk?"

"Um…not _normally_, no, but I was kinda bored, so…I asked Dr. Finklestein to give Bugs some AI…"

"Doctor…who?"

"No, Dr. Finklestein. There's a difference."

_This is going to take a long time…_ thought Ace.

---

Raven kicked up a pebble, propelling it into the air at least fifty feet up. Jumping up, she kicked it with such power that it flew through the air, and smashed a round hole in the wall, which promptly sealed itself again. She landed on her feet gently.

"Why can't we just _kill_ her now?" she shouted. Her sword formed into her hand, and she rushed forward. Lifting up her sword she destroyed another hologram, which fizzed visibly before disappearing again.

"Really, Raven…such manners." A tall, sandy haired boy walked into the room. "Wonder why Mator likes you so much."

"He has his reasons," Raven replied. "Why are you here, John? And where's Josh?"

"With Joe. They're trying to get answers outta that girl you were torturing."

"Riiight. Good luck with that," Raven said before swinging her sword in a long arc behind her, slashing through three more invisible holograms that flashed before disappearing.

"Alright…Mator wants to see ya, by the way," he added before walking out.

"Oh, _now_ you tell me," she yelled, and charged through the rest of the holograms (its amazing she can sense them at all; she's blind) before walking out of the room. The scenery fizzled out, and shut down.

---

John and Josh and Joe are in my fanfic _Milkshake_. And it only has three reviews. I must write really badly.

I wrote my chapter in two days or so. Woooooow. To quote Jacovie: "It's _such_ a Tuesday!" Except it's Thursday.


	13. 13 Candles

Hey, I'm writing another chapter! Be surprised!

-written by Jessi the Fangirl-

"Okay, lemme get this straight," Ace said, rubbing his temples. "You went to _Halloween Town_, befriended a skeleton, a rag doll, and a doctor with half a brain, and the doctor gave your bunny artificial intelligence?"

"Well…he was already living in my mind, so I guess it was _transferring_ intelligence."

-crash-

"Um…is there any particular reason why we're just sitting here?" Jessica asked nervously. "Can we look for Kaitlyn or something, before Jacovie manages to destroy the living room?"

"Tech's robots'll fix it," Ace mumbled. "But yeah, you have a point there. Should we ask Zakia or should we go out alone?"

"What? Oh…um…" Jessica became quiet, blushing. "I dunno…"

Ace seemed to take no notice. "Ah, we'll need all the help we can get. Will Jacovie help?"

"If he won't, I'll make him." Jessica replied.

"Alright, then!"

---

Raven stepped into the dark room again.

"Matoré?"

No answer.

"Hey, you called me," she called out into the silence.

"Indeed I did," Matoré's voice came from nowhere. A _whoosh_ from behind her indicated that he had come back. He stepped out from the shadows.

"I apologize for my lateness. I had a bit of business to deal with," he explained.

"Can't be helped, can it?" Raven quipped. "What did you need me for?"

"Meet the Bunny and his companions. Give them this message," and with that, he _whoosh_ed away, leaving a silver card with three spikes at the top. Raven picked it up and tucked it into the pocket attached to her belt.

"Fine…just leave," Raven muttered. "I'll figure it out later."

_I'm sure you will_, her master thought as she left. _I'm sure you will._

---

"NUUUUUUUU!!! SPARE THE KITTY!" Kaitlyn screamed, reaching for her cat as the sandy-haired boy held him over her head tauntingly.

"Hmm…really? _Spare_ him, you say? I dunno…those Care Bears get _awful_ hungry," he said, a smirk spreading over his face.

"I didn't know we had to feed them," the boy's small friend piped up. He had sandy hair as well; in fact, he seemed like a miniature clone.

"Well…"

"Hey, Joe, Josh!" another sandy-haired boy rounded the corner. He was the tallest of the lot. He spotted Kaitlyn on the ground. "Oh. Um…oh! Raven's gone to meet those weirdoes and that Bunny from the Loonatics."

"Without _us_?" the first boy said exasperatedly. The third boy nodded. "Matoré _always_ lets her do the good stuff…" he moaned, dropping M.B. on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! A little careful with the fuzzball!" Kaitlyn shouted, gathering up M.B. again, who seemed to have managed to fall asleep.

"What do we do now, then?" the smallest boy asked.

"I dunno…Mator just said to try and getting something outta _her_," the first boy said. "She's not giving up, though."

"You're all mean!" Kaitlyn pouted, and scuttled into the corner of her cell with her cat.

"…nope. Maybe we should ask Mat-"

"Nah, we'll just wait…Hey! You!" the tallest boy shouted, gesturing to Kaitlyn, who looked up.

"What?" she said irritably.

"If you're hungry, just call for Joe," he said. The smallest boy waved and smiled.

"I'm here to help you have fun!"

"Uh…yeaaah…anyways…you need anything, just call for Joe," the first boy repeated, before following the tallest boy out, Joe tagging along behind him. The cell door clanged shut, waking up M.B.

"Uh…what just happened?" he said drowsily.

---

"Pleaaase?" the two children begged.

"No! You'll get hurt again!"

It was quite a sight to see two teenagers begging a doll. A bunny, in fact.

"Please, Bugs? We'll be good! We will!" Jacovie pleaded.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease-"

Bugs attempted to raise his limp arms. "For the last time, you _told_ me that you wouldn't get into any trouble, that you'd go straight home-"

"No, we didn't!" Jessica and Jacovie shouted simultaneously. "And we'll go anyway!" they said, each raising a hand and attempting to shove Bugs's head into the bag again. A flash of light, and the two were on their backs, a tall figure peering sternly over a pair of half-moon glasses at them. They scrambled backwards, but it was too late, and they were both picked up by the backs of their collars.

"Now you listen here! When I _say_ that you can't, you _can't_, you hear me?" Bugs lectured, seating them on the couch.

"But Bugs-"

"Don't start! Last time you went on 'having adventures', you ended up with a slash through the arm, and you know that!" he scolded.

"But this is the whole reason-"

"You are to _stay_ here until you find a safeguard, or something to that effect-"

"But we got better at our powers, we don't-"

"-and that is my _final_ word, _do you hear me_?" he said firmly. The two teens glowered at him, then looked down.

"Yes, sir," they mumbled. The Bunny nodded, before spinning around to face a very confused Ace and a very tired Zakia (who was taking the chance while Jacovie was busy to get some rest).

"What? Jessica never told you I was her conscience personified?"

---

Hey, why is it, that in _this_ particular fanfic, Mator's name _never_ shows up right? It's spelled M-A-T-O-R-E with an accent over it (é). But it works fine in my other fanfic…aw.

Yes, me and Jacovie went to Halloween Town first. I'm actually writing about that. Wacky and comical adventures!

JACK SKELLYTON… is © Disney. And Sally is too. And Dr. Finklestein.

I finally got around to naming the three boys. The smallest was named a long time ago, actually. When I still had a little notebook that I wrote in. I had to dig around in my bookcase to find it. And then I had to search through the two notebooks. I actually had names planned for all three, but I couldn't find my name list. All I could remember was Mator's name.

FIVE FREAKIN' PAGES. I WROTE THIS STUFF IN UNDER TWENTY-FOUR HOURS. PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF SLAM TASMANIAN, REVIEW!


	14. I ate him

Zakia glared at the Bugs doll,"Back where I come from, we burn dolls that talk back."

Jessica was on the floor, pouting,"I can't. I've tried."

Zakia snorted and walked over to Ace,"So, how are we going to find where they're holding Kaiti?"

Ace was meditating, trying to focus,"I wish Rev was here... He had that GPS. Even Siriu could have locked onto Kaitlyn's soul location."

Zakia shook her head sadly,"I should have put a tracking device in her ear when I had the chance."

Jacovie was bored, and decided to look through the tower... and everybody's personal belongings. He walked down the hallways, until he found Tech's lab. He poked around the machines; finding nothing interesting, he moved on to Siriu's weaponry, which was two doors down. Inside, he found lots of shiny swords and axes and stuff. He giggled with glee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaitlyn was assessing her advisary, Joe. M.B. had fallen asleep again, after being told everything. He, Joe, seemed easy enough, now she just needed his weakness,"Hey, hey you."

He turned around,"Yeah?"

Kaitlyn searched her memory banks to find what one would need in this kind of situation,"Got any rope, or rope-like byproducts?"

Joe gave a suspiscous look,"Why?"

She smiled,"I may want to end this soon, and a rope would be the quickest way."

Joe looked around nervously,"I dunno. Lemme go ask our policies on suicidal prisoners..."

Kailtyn smiled and waved,"Take your time." She looked up, there was a single window high above... Just big enough for a small animal... For _two_, small animals to get through.

"But how to get up..." K asked herself.

Joe ran up to Josh,"What do we do when a prisoner want's to kill herself?"

Josh stared at him,"What?"

"That Katrina or whatever, she asked for a rope, should I give her some?"

"Of course not!" said Josh,"In fact, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

"Oh...whoops."

The two boys dashed back to the cell, where they found Kaitlyn sitting cross-legged...Without M.B.

"Where'd your cat go?"

She thought about this for a second,"I ate him."

"You... _ate_ him." Said Josh, staring.

"Yes." Said Kaitlyn.

(Wow. This chapter wasn't very funny, was it? ... I'll do better next time.)

-

siriu


	15. Bugs and a scene change and ham

-written by Jessi the Fangirl-

"I never get to have fun," Jessica pouted. Her conscience personified, now in his anthro form, was reading a book on the couch.

"Stop complaining. It's for your own good," Bugs said, turning another page. "Until you find something that guarantees that you have some safety…"

Jacovie skidded into the room, holding some sort of weird twisted contraption. "I FOUND SOMETHING THAT GUARENTEES THAT WE HAVE SOME SAFETY!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

(SCENE CHANGE)

Duck yawned. "Geez…is it over yet?"

Lexi glared at him. "It's only been twelve hours, Duck!"

A ham wandered in. "What? It's only been twelve hours? Gee. I don't think Jessica expected so many chapters in twelve hours."

The Loonatics looked at the ham. "What? Chapters?"

"BREAKAGE OF THE FOURTH WALL!" the ham shouted, exploded, reformed, walked out, and exploded after seeing kaejae's art.

(Should be time for a scene change…)

"No."

"Pleeease?" the children begged.

"No!"

"Don't make us beg!" Jacovie pleaded.

"You _are_ begging," Bugs noted dryly, trying to shake the duo off his jeans.

"Then make us stop!" Jessica said.

"Fine!" the Bunny shouted, and the two jumped up and glomped him. "I SAID NO GLOMPING!"

"YAY!" Jacovie shouted, and promptly ran off to go change.

"Can we really, Bugs?" Jessica asked, still on her conscience's back.

"Yes, now get off me, before they start getting ideas!" he said, but it was too late. Zakia jumped off the kitchen counter, where she was hiding in a cabinet. "AHA! YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER!"

Bugs and Jessica froze, and Jessica slid off the Bunny's back slowly, landing on the floor with a soft _thump_. Neither moved for quite some time.

"Um…guys? Hello? Are you okay?" Zakia backed away slowly. "I'm just going to leave now, okay?" She backed away some more before turning and running off in the opposite direction. As she turned the corner, she heard something similar to an explosion coming from the kitchen. Except it wasn't an explosion.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE THEM IDEAS! I SWEAR, EVERY TIME IT'S LIKE THIS-"

"It's not my fault they were that stupid! You can't blame me for that-"

Jacovie peered from behind the bathroom door. "Don't tell me they're arguing again," he said as Zakia rushed by. She came to a sudden stop, making skid marks on the floor.

"Have they done this before?"

"Yeah, it's like they're an old married couple, or some-"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" two voices shouted simultaneously, knocking Zakia and Jacovie off their feet.

---

I couldn't help but use Tech and Rev's lines from _The Family Business_! It was just too hilarious!

Rev: DON'T MAKE ME BEG!  
Tech: You are begging.

Rev: Then please make me stop?

This chapter came from arguments that me and Bugs had sometimes, a little roleplaying thing I was doing, and the fact that I don't know where the other Loonatics are in this fanfic. Oh, and I put in the ham that Siriu gave me. It explodes a lot.


	16. I Suck

Uh…why the heck am I writing another chapter?

Oh, yeah. 'Cause I'm bored and Bugs'll brick me if I'm just being bored and not doing anything at all.

(Jeez... I suck...)

-

siriu

-written by the crazy girl from orchestra aka Jessi the Fangirl-

Nearly an hour later, Bugs had finally given up trying to scold Jessica and Jacovie, and changed back into a doll (after Ace had teamed up with Zakia to try and tie him down to stop him from fighting with Jessica, who had sprouted white fluffy wings and looked ready to kill by that time). Ace collapsed onto the couch again.

"Geez! Of all the times that they had to leave…" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We're going to go rescue Kaitlyn, then?" Zakia asked, transforming into a cat again.

"As soon as Jessica and Jacovie get down here…"

"Aaand, we're here!" Jacovie shouted, skidding into the room.

"You do that too much," Jessica commented dryly as she followed him in.

Both were clad in black cloaks with silver zippers and silver cords dangled from their hoods, which covered their faces. Black gloves covered their hands, black boots were on their feet.

In short, they looked like they were cop-outs of Organization XIII, with a few exceptions:

Jessica was holding Bugs, in a miniature version of their suits, ears sticking out of his hood, and Jessica and Jacovie had white fluffy wings that contrasted greatly with their black uniforms.

"We're ready for action, boss!" Jacovie said, saluting to Ace, who simply stared for a moment, dumbfounded, until Bugs's irritated voice broke the awkward silence.

"Hey! Wake up! We didn't get dressed up for nothing!" he shouted, making everyone but Jessica jump. The girl glared at her conscience personified, and grabbed one of his ears, making him yelp in pain.

"Shut up, Bugs! We'll go when we want to! Why do I bother bringing you along?" she asked. A flash of light, and she was running away from Bugs, who had transformed into an anthro. He caught her by the ear, and pulled her back into the living room.

"Ow! Ow! Let go, Bugs!"

"Not 'till we get outside. Hey! Ace! Are we goin' or what?" he asked the other Rabbit.

"Right…well…normally, I'd say 'Let's jet', but…my team's not here…"

"Eh, say it all ya want, we don't really care," Jacovie said, earning a glare from his companion.

"Okay, then…Let's jet!"

---

Raven yawned. She tossed the card into the air, and picked up a pebble. She tossed that into the air as well, and it nicked the edge of the card, sending it spinning in the opposite direction. She picked up another pebble, and threw it into the air, resulting in the card spinning back the way it came from. As the first pebble came down, she kicked it into the air again, watching it reverse the card's path. She repeated her actions as the second pebble came down. And she did it again, and again. She would have kept going on, before a black blur swept down and swiped the card. Startled, she spun around.

"Hey, Swiper, no swiping," a black hooded figure with white wings quoted. Her friend, nearly identical in looks, examined the card with interest.

"Hey…looks like the cards from Chain of Memories…"

"That's what it's supposed to be," Raven said, tossing her hair behind her. As she did so, another black robed figure, Ace Bunny, and Zakia landed on their feet behind the first two.

"Raven!" Zakia gasped. "I shoulda known…"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda, doesn't make any difference now!" Raven laughed. "Well, now that you've gotten the card-" she gestured to the spiky card Jacovie held- "-I've no need to be here. 'Byes!" And with those few words, she jumped up and disappeared.

…

"That's _it_?"

"Aww, but I didn't get to kick butt or chew gum!"

"Alright, let's go back," Bugs said quickly, grabbing Jacovie and Jessica's wrists, pulling them back.

"Aww…Chriiiis!" Jessica whined. Jacovie groaned.

"My name's not Chris!"

"Chriiiis, make him stop!"

"My name's _not Chris_!"

"You two stop arguing, before I lecture your ears off," Bugs scolded. "Or I can just burn your journals, that'd help you a lot…"

"NUUU! We'll be good!"

"Then shut up!"

_This is going to be a _long_ day_, Ace thought wearily as he and Zakia ran after them.

---

Bugs: -read over it- That…is…so…_lame_.  
Jessica: What? You'd get mad if I wasn't doing anything!


	17. WeeYou'll all die before I finish!

M.B. was riding the goat Kaitlyn had had in her pocket. The dog-girl-lackey needed to be saved before he got any dinner,"Now, where do you think they are Marcusio?"

The goat, although female, had a weird boy name,"I think we oughta go up this hallway."

The two animals had been shoved out of the little window and instructed to find Zakia and Someone named Ace. The sandy haired boys had been nowhere to found as they wandered the immense place. Marcusio accedently galloped off the side of a staircase and the two animals fell. They landed safetly, but in front of our heroes.

Ace jumped back,"What is _that_?!" he inquired loudly.

M.B. tried to stand, but fell. Z ran forward and scooped him into a hug,"M.B-zers! This is K's kitty!"

Jessica poked the goat in the nose,"Whys a goat?"

Jacovie and Ace stood and watched as the girls cooed and blahed over the animals. Ace shuddred, Oh yes, this was turing very weird, very fast...


End file.
